


A Lesson In Spooking

by protaganope



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fake Names, Gen, based on some tumblr art, i mean they can't all have the same name or itd be too confusing so here, i'll link it, wow i can't believe tomorrow is halloween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protaganope/pseuds/protaganope
Summary: Thomas starts a new school, for his second year of A-Levels. He didn't know there were supernatural creatures attending.





	A Lesson In Spooking

**Author's Note:**

> Based on https://bokuhiiro.tumblr.com/post/172416149134/maya-tl-maya-tl-freak-out-if-you-dare-the
> 
> If you're wondering what the inspiration for the school was, think Young Dracula when they're young adults.
> 
> Also, I'm from the U.K. and that means ages are like 16-19 for those in sixth form (year 12 and year 13) but since some characters (eg: Roman, Joan, Talyn) are the undead, this might not always apply?

Thomas stared, intimidated, at the looming building before him. 

His mother had sounded awfully cheerful when she had described his new school to him, and he was beginning to see why. It was a traditional piece of architecture, gothic in style, and all of the windows that Thomas could see were expensive stained glass. The metal fencing that ran around the site reflected eerily off of the sun’s glare, like the cold steel of a weapon. Thomas gulped, nervous. 

He was joining as a year 2 student, having done his first year back home. This was a fresh start, and he wouldn’t let this slight obstacle, the scary first impression, get in his way. 

Much.

“What an... inviting aura.” Came a gravelly voice, whispering low in his ear. Thomas made a pathetic sound in his throat as he jerked away from the sudden sound. Falling on his rump, he winced, rubbing his sore muscles, before looking around wildly in order to determine from where exactly the voice had originated. “Watch out, kid, guys here don’t take kindly to weaklings.” The owner of the voice had yet to reveal themselves, and Thomas took a moment to digest the words he had heard. 

He felt the weight of eyes on him, so he scraped what was left of his dignity off of the concrete and cleared his throat.

“Who’s there?” His voice shook slightly. Mentally berating himself for displaying what he’d been warned not to, Thomas brushed himself off and stood up, as tall as he could. 

The voice huffed a sort of half-laugh, and a blush found its way to Thomas’ cheeks. Before he could speak again, however, there was the unmistakable and heavy sounds of footfall from behind him. When he turned, he saw that he was being approached by a human being.

“Thomas! You find this place okay?” Bellowed his school-appointed guide. Smiling amiably at the casually dressed student, Thomas turned his whole body toward them, not noticing the light sound of a second pair of footsteps leaving the scene. If he was right, this was…? “Joan. Please wear it out,” The now identified Joan said with a smirk, carefully adjusting their hat. Thomas nodded, a little dazedly, before Joan shot him an urgent look. “We’re going to be late!” 

With that, Thomas let himself be dragged to registration. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The pair quickly arrived at their designated common room. Joan and Thomas were quick to use the machine by the door in order to log onto the school server, marking themselves as present. 

“It’s a simple system,” Joan explained, as Thomas eyed the machine warily and thumbed the lanyard around his neck. “You swipe your school ID and that gives you a ‘present’ sign next to your registered name, if anyone looks it up.” Thomas’ eyes widened in understanding, and the two made their way over to some chairs. 

“So, what did you say you were taking? Sorry, I’m pretty sure you’ve told me before.” Thomas tried to start the conversation and was already regretting it. Joan’s eyes were full of mirth when he looked over at them, so he took as a sign that he wasn’t hated just yet.

“Don’t worry about it, I think I told you that when we’d just started Skyping, it was ages ago. I’m taking Art, English Lit, Politics and Drama. You’re here for Chemistry, right? What else?” Joan leaned back in their chair. Happy to share, Thomas smiled.

“Yeah, uh, I’m doing…” He listed them off, fingers counting. “Chemistry, Biology, German and Music.” It was at this moment that Thomas remembered the strange happening that occurred earlier. “Oh yeah, did you see someone beside me this morning? I could’ve sworn I heard someone.” There was a pause, Joan seemingly assessing something in their mind. 

Then, with a cheery smile, Joan, ever a fountain of wisdom, explained.

“Hmm? That’ll probably just be one of the other students messing with you. A spirit, I’ll bet. No big deal unless they sap your energy.” They brushed him off. Thomas spluttered, almost short-circuiting.

“A-a what now?”

“Come on. You’re like, Irish, or something, right? Don’t tell me you’ve never encountered a spirit before. Especially if you chose to come to this school…” Thomas wasn’t listening.

The loud thudding of feet--paws?--against the stone floors of the halls snapped him back to the present. A flash of bright blue burst into the common room and dived for the log-in machine.

There was a two parts bewildered, one part shocked silence that settled as the figure crashed on the floor under the machine. 

A faint beep echoed through the room.

“Yes!” The figure cried out. “Just in time!” They let out a loud howl that left Thomas concerned for his hearing. Were they… dancing, now?

Thomas slowly realised, in suppressed horror, that this must be the teacher.

“Nice one, Sir!” Joan called out with cupped hands, and the teacher, in jubilant reply, gave them a strong thumbs up.

“Is that-” Thomas began in a hushed voice. Joan’s eyes darted to him for a moment before they grinned.

“That’s Mr.Fridolf. He’s the best.” Adjusting their hat, Joan continued, “Also he can probably hear you anyway, no need to whisper.” The barking laugh that resounded from Mr.Fridolf keyed Thomas in that, yes, he had heard their conversation. 

A cold atmosphere suddenly fell on the students. A second person appeared in the doorway and a lot of people’s faces snapped over to see who was about to speak.

“Try to stay even a little bit professional, Patton, these children don’t look half scared enough yet.” There was no mistaking the cold baritone-bass of the headteacher, Mr.Reid.

Thomas had been forced to talk on the phone with him many times before today, and there had always been something about him that unnerved Thomas. His mother, on the other hand, loved him, called him charming, and Thomas really couldn’t follow that line of thought.

“But Logan,” Mr Fridolf whined, drawing out the second vowel, one hand coming up to scratch at the back of his head, “The year 1’s have only just gotten here! I thought to help them feel more at home I’d just keep things how they usually are!” His pleading, hopeful look was countered with a dry, flat one. Thomas was suddenly struck with the absurd image of an excitable dog trying to play with an unimpressed cat, and tried to suppress his amusement. 

“I do hope that you are not trying to tell me... that you find yourself late everyday.” Mr.Reid’s face was unreadable. Mr. Fridolf fidgeted.

“Of course not! I, uh, I’m always here before everyone! Up at the... the crack of dawn, I am!” Mr.Fridolf replied, voice just a little bit too high and thickening with an accent Thomas couldn’t place.

“Is that so?” Reid’s chilling gaze scanned the room, and everyone nodded enthusiastically. “Fair enough.” The man left with a twirl of his cloak.

“Is Mr.Reid always so stern with Mr.Fridolf?” Thomas asked, once he thought that the headmaster was out of earshot. Joan shook their head, amused.

“What are you talking about? They’re best friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil's a little different than you'd expect from the drawing, but with character development his behaviour should make sense, i hope.
> 
> Also, for the time being, Joan is human. Let's see how long that lasts :)


End file.
